Techniques for achieving secure transfer of information by using information held in a contactless communication tag capable of near field communication have been developed. An example of the techniques for achieving secure transfer of information by performing processing depending on identification information held in the contactless communication tag after the contactless communication tag is authenticated on the basis of the authentication information held in the contactless communication tag includes the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below.